In Tune
by Nannalyn
Summary: When Gordon is in town and playing a gig with his band, he asks Harvey to bring Donna along to meet her. (pre-canon Darvey, set before 'the other time')


_A/N: Aaaand here it is, Nathalie! I wrote my first ever words of fanfiction a year ago for your birthday, almost 500 words of fluffy Darvey dialogue without any description. I'd like to see this story this year as a symbol of what a year being your friend means to me, what it creates and how our friendship grew over time._

_You wished for jazz and emotion and I hope you'll like what I did with Donna and Harvey "just sitting in a jazz bar". ;)_

_Happy birthday! XO_

* * *

_**In Tune**_

•°❤°•

It's a comparatively quiet day at the DA's office, which doesn't mean it's not busy, but one quick glance at the time tells Harvey it's almost noon and he hasn't exchanged more than a few words and a teasing smile over his cup of coffee with his secretary yet – and that is unusual.

A flicker of red catches his eye in that moment. Looking through the open blinds of his office, he sees Donna talking animatedly to one of her colleagues. Using her arms and hands, she seems to be very invested in whatever she's telling, and it's only when Donna all of a sudden turns her head around and meets his gaze that he notices he's been staring. He smiles at her on impulse and she smiles back with a tilt of her head that feels like a challenge and makes him roll his eyes playfully.

Still feeling caught, Harvey then reaches for his coffee and takes a sip to swallow down the slight discomfort, wondering where it's coming from. The case he's supposed to be working on is tiring, the course of action clear as day and he can't wait to get it over with.

Chancing another look in her direction just to make sure Donna is going about things as per usual as well, he finds her completely focused on the paperwork in front of her until the phone is attracting her attention. Answering the call, her eyes light up and Donna is laughing not even five seconds into the conversation. She's beaming and looking back at him, holding his gaze, while continuing to speak to the person on the other end of the line. Curiously watching her, Harvey can't tear his eyes away, and his need to know who the caller is increases with every second. When her finger finally hovers over the button to forward the call to him, his hand is already twitching to pick up the phone.

"Harvey Specter."

"Hi, son! How are you doing?"

Harvey knows that his dad likes Donna. Since she's his secretary, he rarely calls him directly on his cellphone anymore, obviously preferring to talk to her instead of him. He gets it, she's engaging. Though, more than once he wondered what they actually talk about. And if they talk about him, although he's sure they probably do. The thought feels equally intriguing and irritating.

"Dad! Hey… Everything's good." Leaning back in his chair, he tugs at his tie with his other hand and slides his fingers down the smooth material, "What about you? What's up?"

"I'm in town! That's why I'm calling. We're playing a gig tonight at _Augie's_ and I hoped it could tempt you to leave the office at a more decent time for a change."

"Dad. You know I need to do what needs to be done–" He starts.

"No excuses, Harvey! I already know you can spare the time." Gordon interjects decidedly, which makes Harvey pause.

"Donna?" He asks rhetorically without waiting for a reply. She's not shying away from organising his private life, too, it seems. "I wasn't about to turn it down. Tell me the time."

"We'll probably start playing at around 9."

"Got it. I'll see you there, dad," Harvey says in an attempt to end the call. He was looking forward to seeing him and his band buddies. It's definitely been too long since the last time his father was in town and he could make it. And it always guaranteed a good time.

"Why don't you bring Donna?"

"What?"

Completely taken aback by his suggestion, Harvey's eyes flicker to Donna's desk.

"I'd like to meet her, Harvey. Or did you plan on bringing someone else?"

"No! But she's my secretary, dad. I can't just ask her to… She wouldn't come anyway."

Feeling completely caught off guard for a second, the slight disappointment in his voice irritates him even more.

"Why would you think that? If you'd also like her to come along, just ask her, Harvey. She can only say no, right?"

Harvey supposes he's right. And besides, deep down he would love to take her, spend time with her outside the office and maybe get to know her a bit better. Donna intrigues him. And the longer he knows her now, she hasn't become less but, if at all possible, even more intriguing every day. He doesn't know why that is, but he still can't shake that feeling. Maybe this night would help him to figure that out.

"Fine. You win. I'll ask her."

"Great. See you later!"

As soon as he hung up, Harvey takes a deep breath. _What the hell was that? _

Instinctively looking up and outside his office, he finds Donna busy and seemingly oblivious to the conversation he just had with his dad.

How would he even ask her? He's her boss, and this wouldn't be about work. Then again, it hasn't been his idea, but his father's – and they have talked. Surely this would deem it appropriate, wouldn't it?

"Harvey?"

The sudden sound of her voice startles him when Donna appears at the door of his office.

"I've rearranged the meeting with Jacob, so you're free to work on the Auster case tomorrow."

"Thanks," Donna gives him a nod and turns to leave, when he stops her. "Donna… um.."

"Yes?"

"My dad called."

"I know, Harvey." She smiles amusedly and waits for him to elaborate.

"Right... yes..." Harvey rolls his eyes before they fall onto Donna's questioning stare.

"He's in town. Playing with his band in a small jazz bar on Broadway tonight." He tries to sound as nonchalant as he can.

"Oh, that sounds nice!" Judging by Donna's somewhat perplexed expression, he wasn't doing the best job.

"Are you going?"

"Will you come with me?"

The words leave his mouth before he can stop them. Being relieved he managed to ask her and didn't talk himself out of it, he still flinches inwardly at the bad timing.

"I…" Donna stares at him rather surprised. He can't blame her.

"I mean, my father would like to meet you and asked me to invite you. You don't have to come, of course. I would un–"

"No, it's okay. I would like to come." Donna subtly nods her head, her eyes suddenly sparkling mischievously. "Meet the _famous_ Gordon Specter."

The smile she offers him instantly erases all his worries. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he realizes he's relieved she didn't say no. Even though at first he'd been hesitant to even ask her; now that he did, he notices how much he cared about what she would say.

"Okay, cool! It won't start before 9. I'll meet you there at 8?"

He tries everything to avoid it feeling like a date, even though he's sure they're on the same page for that matter. She made a point of not getting involved with men she works with very early on and still accepted the invitation. Nevertheless, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in offering to pick her up at home, for fear that she could backtrack and cancel. So his gentlemanly manners have to wait in line.

"Excellent!"

Donna smiles gratefully and retreats to her desk, where the phone announces yet another incoming call.

If there's one thing he doesn't lack at work, it's confidence, Harvey reminds himself. Introducing a girl to his father, albeit not his girlfriend, was still very unusual. For the benefit of his work, he's going to try and not think of their plans for the rest of the day.

•°❤°•

People in warm coats or with their collars up are hurrying down the street, getting into cabs or bars along the sidewalk as quickly as possible to escape the chilliness on this winter evening in New York City. Harvey had arrived at _Augie's Jazz Bar _a little early despite the pile of work that's waiting for him to tend to, wanting to ensure that Donna wouldn't have to wait for him in the freezing cold. Scanning his surroundings to see if he'd succeeded, he can't spot her and takes a deep breath of relief.

Every breath of air is visible in the artificial light of the city that never sleeps, but Harvey is glad no one can see the turmoil in his head. Donna is not his girlfriend, or a woman he's dating for that matter and still, she's someone he cares about. Someone important in his life. They've only met in that bar a few months ago and yet he often forgets that she hasn't always been there. In those moments when she explains his actions and motives to him, it feels like she's been part of his life forever. And if he wouldn't think that it's bullshit, he would say it's as if they've known each other in a previous life.

Another thing that he also cares about is his father's opinion. He's the only person he goes to for advice nowadays, whether it's about personal or business matters. So being able to confide in him, without any heavy secrets between them anymore, means everything to Harvey.

Donna's offering her advice, too; outright and without being asked. Though, he's not ready to open himself up to it yet. Right from the beginning, he'd noticed that she's very intrusive for a secretary, and he's still busily figuring out how to go about that.

Thinking about all of that now, Harvey can't help but fear Donna and his dad will get along with each other a little too nicely.

The coldness is slowly creeping up on him and he's shifting from one foot to the other, trying to stay warm and shake off the nervousness. Just when doubts about his decision to ask Donna despite his immediate concerns are about to enter his mind again, they're chased away by her approaching form – while her hair is partly covered under a grey knit beanie, her smile greets him with its full radiance.

"Hey! I hope you didn't have to wait long. I wouldn't be surprised if a penguin comes round the corner any second! Well, as long as it's not a polar bear, I guess..."

She's rambling, her hands buried deep in her teal winter coat pockets. Apparently, he's not the only one who's nervous. Now that she is here, though, his edginess is replaced by confidence. This feels oddly right.

"Hey," he grins, unable to hide his amusement. "Are we a little bit nervous?"

"Oh, please!"

She rolls her eyes and smiles almost coyly. He decides to let it go, returning a smile of his own and turning his body in the direction of the jazz club.

A string of floor-length windows are framed by a dark green front. Two huge decorated wreaths with silver baubles, lights and big red bows tell every passer-by that it's Christmas time. There's one on each side of the entry door, above which the name _Augie's Jazz Bar _is put up in big bold letters. In front of the door, the menu and program of the evening are showcased on a display stand for everyone to see.

"Let's get inside and out of this cold."

When Harvey steps into the bar, closing the door behind Donna and himself, they're immediately greeted by the typically loaded air of a cozy jazz bar – warm, even a little stuffy, filled to the brim with chatting people and the sounds of jazz music wafting into every corner.

Looking around for his dad or any other familiar face, Harvey's eyes fall on the historic bar to his left that's stretching along the full length of the small room, pictures of famous and not so famous jazz musicians adorning the brick wall above it and all around. Two rows of candlelit tables with plush velvet banquets and chairs are situated in front of the small stage that's almost as wide as the room itself. Red curtains behind the stage, big star shaped lamps and antique chandeliers that are hanging from the ceiling, and an overall dimmed lighting give the whole club a warm red glow and cozy feeling.

"Harvey! Is that you?"

"Lenny!"

A small and lean man with a head full of grey locks and the friendliest of smiles jostles his way through the crowd in front of the bar towards them. He's pulling Harvey into his arms and holds him close for a second longer than expected, before he withdraws with two pats on his back.

"I would say you've grown since the last time I saw you, but then it's probably the first time that we meet again and you actually haven't! You're a grown man, Harvey! Look at you!"

"It's nice to see you, Lenny!"

Being one of his dad's oldest friends, Lenny has always been like an uncle figure to Harvey. He's been there when he took his first steps after pulling himself up on the bass drum, and urged him to try his first sip of scotch in his life (and Harvey thought his throat was damaged for good). Lenny never failed to tell him how proud he was of him, whether it was when Harvey lost his first tooth or graduated from Harvard. And he's looking at him with that same glint of pride in his eye before his gaze shifts to a spot next to Harvey and his expression changes to one of curiosity.

"Oh, um, this is Donna." Harvey takes a small step back, as much as the crowded space allows, and turns his body towards Donna who's standing half hidden behind him. "Donna, this is Lenny – one of my dad's longest friends. He plays the drums."

"Nice to meet you, Lenny!"

They shake hands and the exchanged smiles are genuine. When Lenny looks back at him after giving Donna a not so subtle once-over, Harvey's quick to cut off his imminent comment or question with one of his own. "Dad texted me that he secured us seats. Can you show us where they are?"

Lenny points them in the direction of their table under a framed picture of Miles Davis on the other side of the room. Not directly in front of the stage, but not too far from it either – they couldn't have asked for better seats.

After having agreed on meeting Lenny and the other guys later, the drummer excuses himself. When he's out of sight, Harvey takes a deep breath. Considering Donna meeting Lenny didn't go half bad, he forces himself to relax.

"I like him. Even though he seems to know you better than I do." Donna says with a laugh, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

And seeing that she's cheerful and relaxed is helping him to do just that. The mellow jazz tune playing in the background now registering in his mind again, that's been too busy to process everything else so far, and reassuring him further.

For Harvey, jazz music is a safe place. It's a friendly ear, a shoulder to cry on or a warm embrace. A source of comfort like a very good friend or a parent. And it's important to him that Donna is enjoying the night.

"Now that you're mentioning it, I'm not so sure it's a good idea introducing you two."

"I'm _not_ leaving before I've met your father." Donna interjects with a raised finger.

"Noted." Harvey definitely cannot argue with that and the smiles on their faces reach both of their eyes. "May I?"

Before they sit down, Harvey gestures for Donna to take off her coat and moves attentively behind her to receive it. After a moment's hesitation, she starts opening the buttons.

"Haven't we agreed you're not a gentleman?" Donna is looking over her shoulder with a smirk playing around her lips.

"No, we haven't. _I_ always claimed to be one."

After having slipped out of her coat, she turns fully around to face him.

"I'm starting to believe you're right."

Their eyes lock, and he tries to think of what he wanted to say, when his gaze is quickly diverted by the glittery fabric of her dress. A long sleeved coppery cocktail dress with a high neckline sitting just under her collar bones. Following the dress down her body, it ends short of the knees, her feet clad in knee high black suede boots. It's simple and elegant and in combination with the lighting makes her hair particularly fiery, like the sunset mirrored in the glass facades of Manhattan.

"Hey! Gentlemen don't ogle, you know."

"I– I'll be right back."

He holds up her coat and gives her a playful look, even though for a moment he'd rather tell her how beautiful she looks, but this feels safe. And although he's a gambler at heart, when it comes to Donna, he wants to play it safe.

With drinks to hold onto and enveloped by the jazz vibe, conversation flows easily between them. They talk about the new ADA who's started the week before, about upcoming auditions Donna plans to attend, and the best diners in town.

"Let me tell you, they have the _best_ burgers in the city – scratch that – in the whole northern hemisphere. You _need_ to check it out."

"_Need_?" Donna raises an eyebrow, obviously making fun of his enthusiasm for burgers.

"Need." Harvey deadpans. He would suggest he show her and they go there together for lunch one of these days, but he stops his train of thought right then. The evening's going pretty well so far, but that doesn't mean they'll be like that now. This is an exception. And she's only here because of his dad.

"Look who's here!"

"Dad!"

Gordon's words are followed by a squeeze to his shoulder and Harvey stands to greet his dad with a proper hug.

One hug from his dad, no matter how short, can bring about a sense of peace that he's convinced no amount of talking ever could. He doesn't find that feeling anywhere else, though there have been moments at work when he's been in difficult positions that he had a notion Donna might be able to cause it as well – if he would let her.

"I told you I would come. And thanks for the great seats!"

When they break apart, Gordon takes a moment to look at his son without letting go of his arms; and Harvey knows he wants to check if he's really doing okay, which he assures him of with one look and a barely-there nod.

Harvey can see relief and contentment spreading over his face a second later, that he only ever saw to this extent when jazz music was involved – in the rehearsal room, in the club, or when they listened to some records together. It's quickly replaced by a mix of excitement and curiosity, however, when his gaze falls on Donna.

"Well, I'm elated to see they're both taken! I could say _I told you so_, but..." He says, throwing a teasing sideglance at Harvey.

"Dad– "

"Donna! Finally!"

Due to the limited space between the tables, Harvey sits down again, and Donna gets up to receive a warm handshake from Gordon, who then takes a seat on the empty chair at the table next to them.

"Mr. Specter!" Donna responds jokingly which makes his dad erupt in laughter. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Gordon. I wouldn't have missed it for anything!"

Harvey had kind of expected that their introduction wouldn't follow the usual pattern, but he wasn't prepared to not be part of the equation at all. Even though he should have been, considering it's practically the same every time they talk on the phone.

"I'm so glad my son had the guts and asked you after all!" He slaps Harvey on the back playfully, who rolls his eyes in response and flinches inwardly, not keen on being exposed this way. "I've been so curious to meet the woman who's looking after my boy now. And I can finally put a face to the voice! A very pretty one if I may add."

Gordon winks and Harvey can't be sure with the way the room is bathed in a red glow, but he believes Donna is blushing over his words. She's smiling, and he knows she can stand her ground if she would be uncomfortable, but he feels his protective instinct kick in without knowing if it's even needed or how to act on it. So he decides to comment on something else his father has said.

"_Looking after me_?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Donna shrugs and takes a sip of her margarita. She's offering Gordon a smirk, nodding at him in agreement before her eyes find his, waiting for a reaction.

"Well... it just sounds so... never mind."

Taking a larger gulp of his scotch, he hopes it'll burn away the discomfort _he_ is suddenly feeling, and for a change of subject.

"Married? Yeah, sometimes it feels like that."

Just like that, the extra helping of scotch turns out to be the worst idea ever, when Harvey is choking on the liquid upon hearing Donna's words.

Gordon starts slapping him on the back to help with the coughing, when he actually needs help in an entirely different region of his body. Placing one hand over his heart, he takes a deep breath, trying to decelerate his sped up heartbeat.

She _has to_ be joking, though he can't tell whether she really is. One look into her eyes and he only sees concern for him in them, and maybe a little bit of amusement.

"I'll go and ask for some water."

Donna wants to get up, but Harvey wordlessly stops her by putting one of his hands over hers.

"I'll be fine." He says, looking at her, his voice still a bit rough. However, not too rough to quip. "But thank you for looking after me."

The concern on her face is replaced by something else then, that he can't identify. Her mouth curves upwards into a coy smile and then her gaze drops to where his hand is still lying on top of hers.

He's suddenly hyperaware of the contact, not having thought much of it at first. Her hand feels warm and soft and like something you don't want to let go. When he slowly pulls it away, instantly missing the warmth, Donna's hands disappear under the table and Harvey notices that the jazz music in the background had stopped.

The momentary break from the musical backdrop is filled with the humming of conversations being held at the tables surrounding them, and quickly followed by the distinctively rich tone of a double bass. The improvised plucking of the strings makes his head turn toward the stage, tearing his gaze and thoughts away from Donna for a second, where he finds his dad's band setting up their instruments for the concert.

"Alright, that's my cue." Gordon stands up with a knock on the table that startles Harvey, and brings him fully back to the here and now at last. "I gotta go. Enjoy! And I'll see you around!"

Donna and Gordon shake hands again and exchange some friendly words that don't really register with him. Harvey's still feeling a bit dizzy, and he doesn't know if it's because of the moment he just shared with Donna, for whatever reason, or if he's coming down with something, because he didn't even have a second glass of scotch yet. Maybe that's just what he needs. He should get them another round of drinks before the concert has begun.

"Are you okay?" He asks, when he looks back at Donna and she seems like something's weighing heavily on her mind.

"I'm about to see Gordon Specter and band live! What do you think?" She answers teasingly, always putting special emphasis on the name of his father, her face lighting up in an instant as if she'd flipped a switch.

With a chuckle and a shake of his head, he decides – whatever it is that's occupying her mind – to not dwell on it tonight, but do anything to make sure she's having a good time. And he starts by lightening up the mood again.

"I'm starting to believe you're a bigger fan of him than of me."

"And what if I am?"

She challenges him. And whenever she's doing that, he feels… that he likes it.

"Are you?"

"Who am I working for?"

"Well, I hope you're not going to hand in your notice first thing tomorrow morning."

She laughs before she takes the last sip of her cocktail. He loves to see her laugh, especially when he is the reason for it. The way her nose crinkles and her eyes shine before she averts her gaze with a shake of her head.

Her empty glass reminds him of his plan to get them drinks.

"Do you want another drink?"

Donna chooses another margarita – her favorite, he learns – and shortly after he comes back from the bar, the band enters the stage. Around the tables, the candles and star shaped lamps are almost the only source of light left with the chandeliers dimmed further, while the band is bathed in light by ceiling spotlights.

Gordon, casual in a navy blue denim shirt and black jeans, raises the saxophone to his mouth and opens the concert with a slow solo that leads perfectly into the evening. One by one, the mellow tune meets the listeners where they are, and picks them up. Harvey immediately feels the relaxing effect of the music on his body and mind, each note flowing through him and right into his heart. His dad's music has always resonated deep within him.

The transition is effortless when Dave on the piano to his right joins in and the song gradually gains momentum. Soon they're accompanied by Lenny on the drums and Harry on the double bass who are completing the quartet. And all of a sudden the room is all rhythm, harmony and sound.

Harvey steals a glance at Donna from time to time, and when she doesn't catch him in the act and offers him a reassuring smile, she looks relaxed, absorbed, affected.

Although sometimes he finds they're quite different, the lawyer and the actress-to-be, coming from different backgrounds and having diverging interests; in moments like tonight, when they're enjoying the same thing, he feels he's in tune with her. No matter what's thrown in their way, they improvise, and they work. Donna and him; they're like a piece of jazz or the creative, improvising composers. As jazz is distinguished as something separate from all other forms of musical expression, working and being with Donna feels different than any other relationship in his life as of yet.

The voices are kept to a whisper during the concert and, except for sharing some background information on songs he recognizes (_"This one is called 'Young and Foolish'." __–_ _"__Did you inspire it?"_), they don't talk.

It's happening a few songs in, when the first notes of _"I'm A Fool To Want You"_ reach his ear, one of his favorite tunes that he regularly plays at home after a long day of work. It usually helps him to reflect on the day and unwind before he calls it a night; but not tonight.

Harvey doesn't know if it's the excellent acoustics of the room, the dimmed light, or the fact that he isn't listening to it alone – most likely it's a mix of all of that – but he had never heard every tone color of his dad's sax and Lenny's double bass as clearly as in this club and it touches him so profoundly, he has to blink his eyes because his vision is getting blurry.

Trying to regain some control over his emotions with a swig of alcohol, he sees Donna looking at him out of the corner of his eye and before he can prepare himself, feels her hand on his knee under the table. She's barely touching him, just a short and gentle squeeze, and yet it's propelling him into a whole other world of emotions he doesn't understand. A sudden heat engulfs him. Not caused by the candle on the table or the room full of people, and not the type that air conditioning is able to cool down. The thought to get rid of the sweater over his t-shirt is very tempting, but out of the question, so he pulls up his sleeves instead.

Harvey once read somewhere that the essence of jazz is _"the sound of the skipped heartbeat, the caught breath, the sudden smile"_ and the veracity of the words now hits him with full force. Heightened senses, no smokescreen of work between them but only a tiny table and a very few inches – the impact of Donna's presence overwhelms him unexpectedly.

Gordon is beginning his slow but powerful solo halfway through the song, and Harvey's grasp around his tumbler tightens further in an attempt to ground him. Being unfamiliar with the dizzying sensation, his gaze is fixed on the red curtain behind the stage while he's trying to concentrate on the music and his breathing.

The little break before the next tune is long enough for Harvey to steady his nerves and when Donna asks him with a look if he's okay, he reassures her with a smile. She's doing her thing again, reading him like an open book when he himself had counted on this evening to give him a chance to fathom the mystery that Donna Paulsen is to him. He only hopes that tonight he's not quite so easy for her to decipher.

The second half of the music set is going along as smoothly as the tunes it includes, allowing Harvey to sit back and enjoy it calmly and composedly. Experiencing the real jazz vibe with Donna, someone he clicked with instantly, is new and different than anything he'd ever come across and he's grateful for his dad to have prompted this arrangement. It's also been overwhelming, out of his comfort zone; and yet he's not as uncomfortable as he would have expected himself to be.

Gulping down the remainder of his scotch, he catches Donna stifling a yawn. Their long day at the office now feeling like something from another life, another world.

A sense of closing and goodbye just flowed out of the last song when Gordon steps forward and takes the microphone.

"We're almost there. Actually, this was supposed to be our final song tonight, but my boy is in the crowd tonight, together with another special guest, and there's something on my mind."

He looks at them directly now, when he starts, "Never take anything for granted. The people who love and support you. Happiness. A smile..." Gordon smiles saying that and chuckles once before he continues. "The moments that make you feel alive. Appreciate them. This one's for you."

Harvey feels goosebumps traveling up his skin caused by his father's words. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he's wondering where this is all coming from, what the words mean to his father, and why he himself is moved by them this way. He can't remember when he last honored him like this. Probably not since he was little and only seldom allowed in the bars and clubs where his father played.

Donna is visibly touched by the gesture as well, dabbing her eyes with her napkin. The moment making him fully aware of how little he actually knows about her. And how much he'd like to change that. Suddenly, he feels the urge to take her in his arms, comfort her, wrap his arms around her; torn between keeping the professional distance and throwing caution to the wind.

Before the inner conflict can tear him apart, Lenny beats time and as soon as his dad starts playing, Harvey recognizes the music and images of his childhood appear before his inner eye. Memories of jam sessions at home, or hours spent at rehearsals or the recording studio. The images are also coming with emotions – affection, pride, comfort, love – but not with all the other emotions a child shouldn't deal with, and which he wishes he could erase from his memory altogether.

The feelings of happy childhood memories are rushing through him with every rhythm, every harmony, until he's letting loose, tapping his foot in time to the music and the title of the song hits him like a bucket of ice water. Donna.

His eyes dart to hers and he doesn't need to ask, of course she knows, mouthing _"Boppin' With Donna"_ to him as confirmation, and if this club had a dance floor, nothing would keep him in his chair anymore and he'd make it a reality right there and then.

Instead of the little boy, he's now back to being the grown up man. Every now and then a smile, a hint of her perfume or the warmth she emanates captivating his senses. The images of his childhood are replaced with some he can't recall. A mixture of the light and colors in the bar, of light pink lace and white sheets, naked skin, freckles. Red hair.

His muscles tense on their own accord and Harvey can hear the blood rushing through his veins upon the realization what the images imply. A sweet and fruity scent envelops him like a blanket, a very similar taste lingering on his tongue and making his head spin. His palms are warm and sticky and he's shifting in his chair, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his pair of jeans – and with the whole situation.

The images stop, but he doesn't dare look in Donna's direction, nevertheless feeling a deeper connection to her than ever before. He'd thought about her, about them, like _this_. He'd even told her so when they'd met for the very first time. Still, it had only ever been fleeting thoughts, never dwelled on too long. What had just happened, however, felt like a spiritual experience, even more overpowering than what he'd sensed earlier. People told him over the years that jazz music was able to induce them, the spirit of jazz occupying your body, but he doesn't believe in this sorcery; well, he didn't believe in this sorcery.

As the song, and the concert, and the evening are about to come to an end, Harvey takes another look at his worries and thoughts he'd had a few hours ago. He's still glad Donna accompanied him tonight. It had been fun and he's relieved that introducing her and his dad had gone as well as he hoped. On the other hand, he'd experienced moments of intensity completely new to him, and the thought that Donna was having anything to do with it inevitably flashes across his mind. It's bringing along a whole new level of confusion regarding this woman to occupy himself with, instead of raising the veil of mysteriousness.

The clapping of hands rouses him from his daydream, some people around him standing up to show their appreciation for the performance. As soon as the applause dies down, the band is quickly proceeding to take down the instruments and equipment when they aren't chatting with a friend or someone else coming up to them from the audience. Harvey has always loved this informal and unforced atmosphere of a jazz concert compared to other musical events, and the stark contrast to his everyday work is not escaping his notice either.

"I have to admit I've become aware of the beauty of jazz music embarrassingly late in my life as it is, but I think tonight I fell in love."

Donna is practically glowing and her enthusiasm is stirring something deep inside him. Fetching a lipstick out of her purse, she's reapplying it before checking the result with a brief look into what he assumes is a pocket mirror.

"It was awesome, Harvey, wasn't it? And so sweet from your dad to dedicate this song to us. Shall we go meet them at the stage?"

She's looking at him expectantly, ready to get going.

"Be careful. You might get mistaken for a groupie."

If he wouldn't be so distracted by the way her fingers twiddle with the stem of her empty glass, he would realize that her laughter outshines every other sound his ear had met that night.

"Would that bother you?"

There's that serious look with just a glimmer of mischief in her eye that always awakes a boldness in him that is on the verge of being inappropriate.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"I'm not so sure. But I _do_ know that I would like to meet the stars of the evening."

"Alright. Let's go."

They meet Harry next to the stage. Donna compliments him on not dropping the bass, which makes him roar with laughter and almost drop his precious instrument after all. He tells them to meet everyone in their band room backstage where they're welcomed with handshakes and bear hugs and cooled beer they politely decline.

"Donna! I hope you had a good time!" Gordon joins them last and heads straight for his saxophone case to stow the instrument away safely.

"The best! You were all amazing!" She says with every syllable stressed to emphasize her point. "I've never been to a proper jazz concert before and I think I'm officially hooked."

"Did you hear that, Harvey? She's a keeper."

Harvey raises an eyebrow and buries his hands in his pockets, suddenly wishing he had that bottle of beer in his hand. They're all acting as if Donna and he were a thing, or about to become a thing, when the truth is that he's very much trying to avoid that impression because of obvious reasons. It dawns on him then that maybe they don't know any better. At least they probably don't if his dad hadn't told them all the facts. He's keeping his mouth shut anyway, as he doesn't think addressing it now would actually help his case but potentially make the situation more awkward than it already is.

"Oh, and I was really moved by your speech at the end, Gordon. Thank you for that."

Without batting an eye and giving anyone time to further comment on it, Donna keeps the conversation going. Always having his back as she said she would, she's becoming more of a rock in turbulent waters for him with every day that passes.

"The pleasure is all mine! I miss the time when my boys were little and they watched me play more often. And I'm grateful he's got you now."

"Dad. She's–"

"Gordon. I'm only–"

They speak at the same time. The situation now apparently getting too obscure for the both of them to ignore it any longer.

"I know, I know… still." Gordon smiles at her and for a second Harvey wonders if he's going to say something else. Instead, he shoots him a glance and then turns away, giving him a slap on his upper arm.

Clenching his jaw, he feels Donna's gaze on him and when he looks back at her apologetically, she's subtly rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders which immediately helps him to calm down.

"Can I get you a beer?" His dad asks with his head in the fridge. "I hope the others had the manners to offer you one already."

"Why certainly!" Dave interjects with dismay from his position on the couch in the corner, where he's munching away on something that's looking like a sandwich.

"No, thanks, dad. I think we'd rather get going. It's the middle of the week, you know." He looks at Donna for confirmation.

"No rest for the wicked, huh."

"It's been a great night. I missed this. I'll try to make it more often, I promise."

Taking a sip of his beer, Gordon nods at him in understanding before he pulls him in for another hug.

"I'll send you a list of our next gigs. And Donna," he adds with a pointed look and a raised finger, "don't be a stranger."

"That's a foreign concept to me. And you have my number."

She winks at him in jest and everyone laughs at her quip. Donna's ability to lift the mood of anyone and everyone, or to light up an entire room just by her presence, had struck him the instant he'd first laid eyes on her. Evidently no one can escape her spell and that's always giving him some kind of relief.

After completing the round of goodbyes and picking up their coats, they find themselves on the sidewalk in front of the jazz club – still as busy as when they arrived but the air a couple of degrees colder.

Hunched shoulders and hands in pockets, they face each other.

"I already suspected as much, but you have a pretty cool dad."

"Yeah, he's great. I'm sorry for–"

"Ah. Don't mention it. It's fine." She shrugs it off.

Eyes locked on hers he gets lost in them, knowing he should say something or tear his gaze away, but unable to act upon it. The warmth of her eyes and the coldness of the air meddling with his mind.

The blaring horns of a cab waiting next to them break the spell and they both take a step backwards. Shaking off the remaining tension, Harvey moves to open the door for Donna to get inside the air-conditioned vehicle.

Once she's seated, she looks back up at him. "Thank you for tonight, Harvey. Until tomorrow, then."

He wants to suggest sharing a cab to see her getting home safely, but before the words find their way out of his mouth, the door is shut closed and the cab is moving. Chastising himself for the feeble parting, Harvey makes a mental note to text her when he gets home and turns around to hail another cab.

Whatever he did in order to avoid it, the whole evening felt too much like a date. Maybe not a '_This Could be The One' _sort of date, but certainly a '_I Want to Know Her Better'_ date.

He will learn, years later, that trying to avoid what's supposed to be will always only remain that – a try. While letting everything run its course freely will turn out to be the most effortless and beautiful thing he ever did in his life. And if it had been a real date, it definitely would have been one of the '_This Could be The One' _kind.

•°❤°•

_Years later..._

Getting out of the shower, Donna reaches for the towel and heaves a sigh. Every step of her Saturday morning routine is running almost automatically today as her mind is occupied with worrying about Harvey. She can't put her finger on it, but he seems off this morning. Distracted. And on top of that, he didn't want to share the shower and that means something is definitely going on.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee tickles her nose as soon as she opens the bathroom door. She finds Harvey sitting on the big couch in the living room, hunched over and lost in thought with a cup of coffee in his hand. Truly hoping he's going to open up about what's bothering him, Donna settles down next to him, her right hand coming up to caress his back while she waits for him to say something. Harvey's releasing a deep breath upon her gentle touch and she knows that he knows that she'd sensed his mood, as she never fails to do.

Feeling his tense body relax under her hand, Donna decides to give it a try.

"What is it, Harvey?"

He meets her gaze and she sees sadness, but also love and a delicate tenderness that captures her heart.

"It's my dad's birthday."

Going through the dates in her head, Donna wonders how she could have missed this. There are days when she's looking at the calendar and remembers it's the birthday of a former client or his firstborn, but for a little while now she's been a little off her game. She doesn't know yet that she's going to find out the sweet reason for it soon enough.

"Is it the 17th today already? I'm sorry, Harvey. I should have known."

"Don't be silly. It's okay. I'll just–"

Harvey's eyes wander from hers to a spot on the other side of the room, and she knows then where his thoughts are. Giving his shoulder a little squeeze, she's crossing the room and heads straight for the shelf with his favorite vinyls.

The soft intro of_ "Cry Me a River"_ immediately unfolds its magic, filling the room with jazz and memories. When Donna turns around again, Harvey is sitting back on the couch, wearing a little smile on his face that she's eager to bring all the way to his eyes.

He offers her his cup of coffee and the place in his arms, and she happily accepts both. Snuggling into his side, she breathes in his distinct morning scent, and listens to the music.

"I've been such a fool." Harvey chuckles under his breath.

"I can only concur with that," Donna smiles and intertwines their hands, glad that he appears to be in a better mood already, "where is that coming from now, though?"

"I just remembered the night I introduced you to my dad."

The second title starts playing and Donna recalls that most of the songs on this record had been part of the set list the night Harvey invited her to come with him to one of his dad's concerts, her mind now transported back to that time as well.

"That was a night alright." She stares up at the ceiling reminiscently, images and emotions passing through her. "It was great, I really enjoyed it, but I was so confused for literally _days_ after, pondering over everything."

"You too?"

She feels Harvey shifting a little and a moment later finds themselves covered under a woolen blanket. In order to warm up her feet, Donna tucks her legs up onto the couch and nestles even deeper into her favorite spot under his arm.

"Yeah, it was different. It's not that we hadn't flirted at the office – we certainly had – but the jazz bar, after work… it felt so intimate, you know."

"Yeah, it was… intense." Harvey agrees, his voice audibly affected by their walk down memory lane. "The memories are still so vivid. I can't believe so many years have passed in the meantime. Did you ever regret that you agreed to come?"

When Harvey nuzzles her still damp hair and plants the tenderest of kisses on the top of her head, shivers run down her spine. She always feels treated by him like she's the most precious thing on earth.

"No, never. It's the night I met Gordon for the first time and fell in love with jazz, I could never regret that. Besides, I spent time with you, and even though I didn't want to admit it to myself back then, it had already been my favorite way to spend my time."

Looking up, her eyes lock with his and it's slow and gentle and feels like home as his lips press against hers, caressing them in a kiss.

"I'm so grateful that you two had the chance to meet."

Trailing lingering kisses from her mouth to the side of her eye, Donna has difficulty answering him. A familiar heat starts spreading through her body from deep within her and her breath hitches, when he suddenly pauses and withdraws slightly. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?" Donna sits up slowly and confused, finding it more challenging by the minute to follow Harvey's train of thought this morning.

"We did everything backwards, didn't we?" He chuckles again. "I introduce you to my dad, we get together years later and only then we start with the whole dating thing."

The amused look on Harvey's face is one of the most adorable things she's ever seen.

"Well, when you put it like that..." She smirks, holding his gaze. "I guess we don't like to do things conventionally, right?"

"No, we don't. But I don't really care." All at once Harvey's voice turns soft and his eyes begin to shine with wonder and love. "As long as this is where it led us."

Her whole body is tingling with anticipation as he leans in, his right hand finding its place on her waist. Without conscious thought, their mouths, tongues and hands move in rhythm with the song playing in the background. As every note is gently flowing through them, body and soul, they're all jazz and love and Donna and Harvey – the perfect composition, in tune with each other and forever.

.•°❤❤❤°•.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story when you've made it this far, and thank you for reading! :) Donna and Harvey before 'the other time' had really been a challenge to write and it would mean a lot if you'd leave a review!_

_Jules, thank you once again for always being there, cheering me on and helping me with your overall amazing beta skills! You're a gem! xo_


End file.
